Headsets are commonly used with many portable electronic devices such as portable music players and mobile phones. Headsets can include non-cable components such as a jack, headphones, and/or a microphone and one or more cables that interconnect the non-cable components. Other headsets can be wireless. The headphones—the component that generates sound—can exist in many different form factors such as over-the-ear headphones or as in-the-ear or in-the-canal earbuds. In-the-ear earbuds are sometimes referred to as non-occluding earbuds as they generally do not form an airtight seal with the user's ear. The absence of an airtight seal can affect the earbud's acoustic performance, especially when two or more speakers are used. Accordingly, what is needed is a non-occluding earbud having two or more speakers and that provides high quality sound.